Vividly Blurry
by milodingin
Summary: Alangkah indahnya bila saat ini juga ia berjalan satu langkah lagi, lalu membiarkan tubuhnya tertarik oleh gravitasi. [exo, mpreg: broken!kaihun]


**Vividly Blurry**

Sehun selalu membayangkan dirinya melayang-layang di udara. Tidak, ia tidak melayang. Lebih tepatnya membayangkan proses untuk jatuh ke tanah. Angin yang berhembus kencang melewati tubuhnya pasti akan terasa menyejukan, gemuruh udara yang memekakan telinga, sinar matahari sore hari yang menyengat kulit punggungnya. Semuanya. Semua hal itu Sehun bayangkan. Alangkah indahnya bila saat ini juga ia berjalan satu langkah lagi, lalu membiarkan tubuhnya tertarik oleh gravitasi.

"Sehun?"

Kemudian Sehun berpikir, apa yang akan terjadi setelah ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah di ketinggian seperti ini? Satu hal yang pasti, Sehun akan mati. Namun sesungguhnya banyak hal yang akan terjadi bila ia benar-benar menjatuhkan tubuhnya. Misalnya saja orang-orang di kehidupan Sehun yang akan merasa sangat kehilangan. Kedua orang tuanya, Jongdae, Tao, lalu adik perempuannya, kerabat kerjanya, para sahabat yang tinggal jauh darinya, dan,

dan,

Jongin.

"Sehun?! apa yang kaulakukan di situ?!"

Jongin? Cih. Untuk apa Jongin kehilangan Sehun bila mereka dipisahkan? Mereka bahkan tidak memiliki hubungan yang istimewa.

"Sehun, _Sehunie_," suaranya terdengar lebih lembut dari biasanya, ia juga terdengar pasrah di saat yang sama, "jangan bertindak yang tidak-tidak."

Tenggorokan Sehun tercekat. _Suara itu_. Suara orang yang sangat dikasihinya. Sehun tak berani membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap pada sang pemilik suara.

"_Sehunie_,"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" Sehun menjawabnya dengan berteriak penuh emosi, napasnya tersengal karena ia harus berteriak di sela tangisannya. Kain kemeja kebesaran nan lusuh yang dikenakan Sehun itu diremasnya erat. Sehun merengek tidak jelas sambil terus menangis, dadanya terasa sesak. Ia membuat suara-suara tangisan yang terdengar menyedihkan.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun."

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Sehun yang ke-27. Hari yang seharusnya istimewa itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak sesuai dengan harapan Sehun. Hari ini ia terbangun di sebuah _apartment_ yang sama yang sejak dulu ia tinggali, dengan lingkungan yang sama, dan perasaan yang sama.

Tenang, itulah apa yang Sehun sebelumnya rasakan.

Namun ketika ia menemukan cincin yang ada di jari manisnya tak lagi disematkan, kemudian kumpulan potret dirinya dengan sang kekasih tak lagi menempel di dinding, membuat ketenangan Sehun pun terusik. Ia merasa panik. Apalagi saat menyadari bahwa bagian ranjang di sampingnya terasa tak sehangat seperti biasanya, Sehun benar-benar _asing_ karena telah bangun di pagi ini dengan pemandangan yang begitu berbeda. _Di mana Jongin? _pertanyaan yang pertama hadir di pikiran Sehun pagi ini.

"Aku tidak ingin mempercayaimu." Sehun berbalik, ia pun akhirnya menghadap pada sang kekasih — Jongin. "Kau pembohong."

"Maafkan aku."

"Apa kau bahkan merasa menyesal saat kau memutuskan untuk berpisah denganku?"

Jongin menghembuskan napasnya panjang, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, ke pemandangan kota di sore itu. Langit senja tersebut berwarna oranye, sinar mataharinya terasa hangat.

"Bukan aku yang menginginkannya, kau yang meminta agar kita berpisah."

Sehun tertawa pilu dalam tangisnya. Udara yang dihirupnya terasa benar-benar menyesakkan. Ada hening yang cukup lama terjadi di antara mereka. Hanya suara hembusan angin dan bising kendaraan dari lantai dasar yang dapat terdengar.

"_Our son_, Jongin …, Kyungsoo. _Where's he?_"

"_He … he was never born._"

Genangan air mata yang siap jatuh ke pipi semakin membesar. Sehun menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil memukuli kepalanya terus-menerus tepat di pelipis. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa lemas hingga ia tak sadar bahwa kini ia berada dalam pelukan Jongin. Kepalanya bersandar nyaman pada bahu sang kekasih. Terasa punggungnya Jongin elus lembut. Sehun dapat mendengar Jongin membisikkan, "_I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault._"

Setelah bangun dan menghadapi pemandangan teburuk yang pernah ada, Sehun segera pergi ke rumah kedua orang tuanya yang terletak sangat jauh dari _apartment _yang ditinggalinya. Mereka tidak terlihat terkejut mendapati Sehun yang terengah-engah dan bercucuran keringat sedang berdiri di ambang pintu rumah mereka sambil mengeluarkan air mata. Padahal yang Sehun ingat, sudah hampir setengah tahun ia tidak mengunjungi rumah orang tuanya. Reaksi yang mereka berikan bahkan hanya berupa tatapan iba nan sendu. _"Oh, Sehun, kami takut kau akan merasa lelah mendengar penjelasan kami." _Hanya itulah yang dapat ibu Sehun katakan untuk menjelaskan kebingungan yang Sehun miliki.

_Transient Global Amnesia,_ kata mereka. Sehun terkadang tak dapat mengingat banyak kejadian di masa lalu, namun ia juga terkadang mengingatnya. Ada hari-hari di mana Sehun ingat bahwa pemandangan dirinya yang bangun di pagi hari di _apartment_-nya sendirian tanpa potret-potret indah yang terpajang di dinding adalah hal yang sangat biasa. Ia terkadang ingat bahwa ia telah kehilangan putra dirinya dan Jongin yang tak pernah terlahirkan itu akibat tekanan yang dimilikinya di masa lalu, setelah ia dan Jongin resmi tak lagi memiliki hubungan yang istimewa. Ada kalanya di mana Sehun hanya mengingat bahwa ia adalah seorang seniman dari kota besar yang tinggal sendirian di sebuah _apartment_.

"A-aku tidak menginginkan ini, Jongin," Kata Sehun dengar suara yang bergetar, ia memaksakan dirinya untuk berbicara panjang sambil menangis hebat seperti ini, "Aku tidak menginginkan ini."

Hati Jongin terasa bergetar. Meski sudah hampir tiga tahun mereka berpisah, tetapi melihat Sehun tak berdaya seperti ini membuat Jongin merasa tak tenang. Meski sudah hampir tiga tahun mereka berpisah, mereka hidup di kehidupan masing-masing—Sehun menjalani hidupnya seperti biasa, dan Jongin yang sudah memiliki kekasih baru—Jongin masih saja tak tenang bila sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Sehun.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kau akan melupakan kejadian ini di pagi hari."

"Apa aku seburuk itu?" Sehun menghapus air mata di pipinya secara kasar, "Bagaimana kalau aku melupakanmu?"

Jongin diam sejenak, ia menangkup pipi Sehun dengan tangan kirinya. Dingin, sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kulit pipi Sehun. _Sebuah cincin._ Lingkaran perak yang lain, lambang cinta Jongin dengan orang lain.

"Sehun, kau sudah berulang kali melupakanku."

Sehun menggigit bibirnya, berusaha untuk tidak menderaskan aliran air matanya lagi. "Aku mencintaimu, Jongin. Tidak bisakah kaulupakan yang terjadi sebelumnya seperti aku melupakan hal-hal yang pernah terjadi juga?" Sehun mengepal tangannya erat-erat, lalu mengucapkan, "aku menyayangimu, Jongin."

Kedua bola mata Jongin ikut digenangi air mata, ia memusatkan perhatiannya pada wajah Sehun yang semakin hari semakin terlihat indah. Wajah sedih Sehun membuat hati Jongin terenyuh. Jongin hampir saja berpaling lagi pada Sehun, namun ia tidak ingin mengambil risiko dengan kembali pada Sehun begitu saja. Karena Jongin tahu bahwa pasti akan ada saat di mana Sehun ingat bahwa dulu mereka pernah berselisih pendapat lalu bertengkar hebat yang menyebabkan hubungan mereka kandas di tengah jalan. Atau pasti akan ada saat di mana Sehun benar-benar tidak mengenali Jongin dalam hidupnya, seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Maaf …, maafkan aku, Sehun."

.

Sehun melenguh terkejut, ia terbangun dengan napas yang tersengal dan keringat bercucuran ke dahi. Ia pun bangkit dari posisinya untuk duduk di tepi ranjang. Sehun diam sejenak, ia kemudian mengambil segelas air mineral yang terletak di meja samping ranjangnya, meneguk setengah dari isinya. Perhatiannya lalu tercuri pada selembar catatan kecil yang tersimpan di meja yang sama.

_Aku akan pergi ke minimarket tidak lama, hanya sepuluh menit._

_Tapi mungkin kau sudah bangun ketika melihat catatan ini, haha!_

- _Your hubby_

Catatan tersebut segera Sehun simpan kembali ke tempat asal ketika ia mendengar suara tawa geli dari luar kamarnya. _Ada orang lain di sini? bagaimana kalau itu pencuri? — _pikirnya dengan perasaan waswas.

Sehun pun mengitari pandangannya ke sekitar ruangannya. Kamar itu terlihat sangat berbeda. Begitu tertata rapi dan lebih nyaman dipandang. Banyak potret-potret dirinya bersama orang-orang asing tertempel di dinding. Ada salah satunya di antara orang-orang itu yang entah mengapa sungguh terlihat menarik dibandingkan dengan yang lain. _Well_¸ wajahnya memang tampan. Tetapi entah mengapa Sehun merasa ada yang berbeda dengan orang tersebut karena figurnya yang paling sering muncul di hampir seluruh foto-foto di sana.

Sehun baru menyadari bahwa bagian ranjang di sampingnya terasa hangat. Seseorang mungkin sudah tidur di atasnya.

Hal yang pertama kali Sehun lakukan untuk bereaksi pada pemandangan di hadapannya setelah keluar dari kamarnya adalah diam di tempat dengan jantung yang berdebar.

"Oh! _Dad_, _Mommy is awake!_"

Seorang anak kecil berseru dengan riangnya, ia berjalan mendekati Sehun, tangan kecilnya meraih jemari Sehun untuk digenggam. "_Dad _sudah membuatkan _pancake_." Katanya dengan suara yang menggemaskan.

"Kyungsoo, kau jangan membocorkan sarapan untuk pagi ini dulu!" seru pria itu dengan nada candaan, ia kemudian tertawa saat anak kecil yang disebutkan namanya itu terlihat cemberut untuk beberapa saat. Sehun tak dapat melihat wajah pria tersebut karena ia memunggungi Sehun. Dapat dilihat bahwa pria itu sedang memasak sesuatu.

"Sehun, apa yang sirup apa yang kauinginkan? Apel atau," ia akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang tampan, yang sama dengan wajah pada hampir seluruh foto di dinding kamar Sehun. Pria itu menunggu jawaban Sehun untuk waktu yang cukup lama, ia memperhatikan raut wajah Sehun sebelum akhirnya menyadari sesuatu. "… _oh_."

Ia terlihat berpikir untuk waktu yang cukup lama sebelum kemudian berkata, "Kyungsoo, bisa kau pergi ke kamarmu sebentar?" pinta pria itu pada si anak kecil. Anak kecil tersebut terlihat ragu-ragu, ia melirik ke arah Sehun dan pria itu secara bergantian, kemudian menghela napas panjang. Anak kecil yang diberi panggilan 'Kyungsoo' itu terlihat kecewa.

"_Again, Dad?_" kata Kyungsoo yang perlahan melepaskan genggamannya dari Sehun.

"_Yeah, sorry_."

Bahkan hampir setengah jam dari Kyungsoo berlalu, Sehun tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana pada pemandangan yang benar-benar sangat asing dan terasa seperti mimpi ini.

Sehun kini masih berdiri di tempat yang sama — di hadapan ambang pintu kamarnya. Namun di dekatnya, tepat di hadapannya, berdiri sang pria _asing_ yang tampan yang sepertinya merupakan ayah dari Kyungsoo.

"Hai," ia menyapa Sehun, "maaf mungkin ini mengejutkanmu."

Sehun tak menjawabnya, namun ia tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari si pria.

"Apa kau mengingatku?"

"T-tidak." Kata Sehun agak ketakutan meski ia tahu dan yakin bahwa pria di hadapannya dan anak kecil yang baru saja ditemuinya yakinlah bukan penjahat. Entah mengapa ada bagian di hatinya yang mengatakan untuk jangan merasa takut pada orang-orang ini. Lagipula Sehun juga tidak ingin langsung berprasangka buruk pada orang lain.

"_Uhm_, dari mana aku menjelaskannya … _okay_, uh …, jadi, anak kecil tampan tadi yang mirip denganmu dan denganku adalah putra kita." Tuturnya hati-hati sembari memperhatikan raut wajah Sehun yang terlihat menegang. Meski memang bukan kesalahannya, bagaimanapun ia jadi merasa bersalah karena kehadirannya telah membuat Sehun kebingungan di pagi hari seperti ini. "Dan aku kekasihmu, uh, hai." Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun, meminta untuk dijabat. "Namaku Chanyeol."

.

**fin**

* * *

><p><em>ching-chong: maaf rikuesannya ditunda dulu, saya kejebak wb. a review won't hurt.<em> thnx. <em>piz leuv en gawl._


End file.
